


One Does Not Simply 'Get Rid' Of Clones

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alive Morgana (Tales Of Arcadia), And called them Sammy and Natalie, Crim Has No Idea What She's Doing, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Say Hi To, She Be In New York With Douxie, She probably won't be relevant for a while tho, They kept baby Strickler and baby Nomura, i need more of her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Jim was human again, he was back to normal, he was back to Arcadia, the amulet was gone and he was ready to be a normal kid as much as he could before some sort of disaster inevitably struck again.However, the world had other plans.
Relationships: Jim & The Jims, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	One Does Not Simply 'Get Rid' Of Clones

It was a normal day, well, as normal as it could be. Jim Lake Jr. was sitting in the living room, scrolling through his phone.

Being human again was weird. It wasn't bad, necessarily, it was just... confusing. He kept expecting to turn into stone when the sunlight hit him, he expected the food to taste bad, that he'd be too tall to fit through the doorways, that he would look down and see his armour on.

It felt so abnormally normal.

"Where's Grey?" Came a sob, causing him to look up and spot a boy looking just like him but with a purple jacket with tears streaming down his eyes.

Not again.

He jumped up and rushed over to the boy in purple jacket. "What-- Why are you here again?!" He took a deep breath, trying not to shout and wake up the two kids upstairs.

"Grey!" He whined loudly, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey. The babies are sleeping." He shushed the clone, trying to clasp a hand around his mouth to muffle the sobs.

His hands fazed right through.

"We're ghosts!" Came a scream from behind Jim. He turned around, coming face to face with another version of himself, this one with a brown jacket. "We are dead!"

"No, we aren't." Jim assured, slowly stepping away from the two ghostly clones. "We're alive, okay?" The brown jacket clone nodded hesitantly. "Now, can one of you--"

"You don't want to know." His head snapped to his right, where another one of the clones stood, the green one. The hunter.

Jim stared at him for a few moments before reaching out for his phone.

"That's it. I give up."

* * *

"Get off my desk." She repeated to the unruly changeling one more time with a frown. "Now."

He made an act of thinking for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Nah, it's better up here.

Claire was about ready to jump at the changeling. Instead she looked down to face Enrique, who was sitting on the ground. "See what I had to keep up with while you were gone?"

The little child only giggled and crawled over to her chair, trying to pull himself up to get onto it, even though he couldn't even stand up yet.

She was about to start complaining when her phone rang. It was Jim. She quickly shushed Notenrique and picked it up.

"Hey Claire." Came Jim's out of breath voice. "I-- Uh-- Come over now please."

"Jim wha--" The connection was cut off before she could get out the question completely. She let out a groan before moving towards her room's door. "Take care of him." She commanded Notenrique before getting out of the room.

* * *

Toby rapidly knocked on his best friend's door until it was finally opened. "Dude, what's going on?" He asked, half panicking. "You just call with this cryptid voice telling me to come here without any explanation and just hang up like that?!"

"I know I know just come in." Jim said, motioning him to follow inside. "There's... a few problems."

"Problems?" He rolled his eyes. "What. Did one of the babies turn into a monster and is now trying to wreak havoc onto this world?" He laughed. 

"No it's worse."

"Worse than Natalie becoming a warhead-queen and taking over the world?"

Jim paused for a few moments before responding. "...No, but that's oddly specific and likely to happen." He confirmed. "But not the point. Claire will be here soon too. But the whole point is that the clones I had are now somehow ghosts and they're running around but no one but me can see them." 

Toby looked at him in confusion for a few seconds. "...What clones?"

"The..." He paused. "We forgot to tell you, didn't we?"

"...Probably?"

A rapid knock on the door alerted them. "Must be Claire." He shrugged, opening the door again and letting the girl in. "Hey. Come in we need to talk."

"Jim what's going on?" She quickly asked, rushing in next to them. 

"The clones are now ghosts and they're haunting me."

"The... clo-- You mean the ones with different jackets?" She received a nod. "But that doesn't make any sense."

Toby sighed. "And I thought we were finally gonna take a break."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing
> 
> Comment if you have an idea?


End file.
